<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if i ain't got you by whaleonthemoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170108">if i ain't got you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleonthemoon/pseuds/whaleonthemoon'>whaleonthemoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, cringeville, mentions of renjun, mentions of yanan, wonhui having breakfast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleonthemoon/pseuds/whaleonthemoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhui can't see the future, of course, he can't. He only has the ability to stress over the unnecessary things at the worst times. Even for his own wedding. Luckily, Wonwoo was the only pillar he needed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ENFANT D'ÉTÉ - ROUND 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if i ain't got you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For ENFANT D'ÉTÉ - ROUND 1;</p><p>It's the fluffiest I can write with this context.</p><p>I hope you'll like it anyway! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jun felt horrible, the splitting headache feeling like a whole sledgehammer tearing his brain apart. Other than having a hangover, Jun was starting to regret getting shitfaced at his bachelor party last night. What more with Yanan ordering 2 more full bottles of vodka, on top of the bottles of champagne and had kept pouring them into his glass. </p><p>He brought a hand up to his temple, groaning as the blanket he was so warmly wrapped in slid to his chest. How did he even get home? </p><p>Oh right, the last thing he remembered seeing was Wonwoo’s face before he passed out. Speaking of who, Jun turned his head to the right, suddenly aware of the light snoring being the only sound in the room. He felt himself smile as his eyes roamed Wonwoo’s sleeping face, headache miraculously dulled down. He lifted his left hand out of the blanket to stroke the beautiful man, when he noticed something different… or missing for that matter.</p><p>His eyes grew wide when he noticed it. The rose gold engagement band engraved with their initials that was supposed to adorn his fourth finger was absent. He retracted his hand, eyes flickering to Wonwoo’s face that was still in dreamland. Where in heaven did his ring go?</p><p>Still nursing the headache, he tried to get up slowly, shifting his body away from Wonwoo to avoid waking him up. Discreetly, Jun’s eyes roamed his surroundings, hands lifting up the blankets and reaching below pillows. When he couldn’t feel the small cool metal, his mind switched to panic mode. Hangover be damned, where was his ring? </p><p>His searching became frantic as he scrambled up from the bed, lifting his pillows and throwing it behind him. He even opened up his bedside table drawers but found nothing close to looking like his engagement ring.</p><p>“Junnie?” a soft raspy voice laden with sleep calling his name stopped him from his frenzy. </p><p>His head whipped around to see Wonwoo’s figure lifted up on his elbow as his other hand rubbed at his eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry, love, did I wake you?” Jun’s eyes softened as he walked back to bed, one knee pressed into the mattress, he leveled his face with Wonwoo.</p><p>Wonwoo nodded slowly, pout on his lips, and eyes still squinted to adjust to the morning light. Jun gave him a peck on the lips, grinning at the whine Wonwoo let out.</p><p>“It’s too early, what are you even doing?” Wonwoo flopped back down onto the pillow. Wonwoo now has an arm stretched out to Jun, making grabby motions with his hand. </p><p>Jun obliged and laid down on Wonwoo’s chest. He draped an arm around Wonwoo’s midriff and tucked his head under Wonwoo’s chin.</p><p>Wonwoo didn’t have to know, right? Should he tell him? Would Wonwoo get mad?</p><p>Jun let the question hang in the air as he nervously chewed on his bottom lip. A jab to his side jolted him out of his thoughts, and he craned his neck to narrow his eyes at the culprit.</p><p>“What? You were so deep in thought.” A devilish grin curving onto his handsome face. “Besides, you haven’t answered my question.”</p><p>Jun panicked and he felt his face turn red and betray his will to keep quiet about it, “Nothing! L-let’s just go have breakfast!” He managed to squeak out before running to the bathroom. Oh, how he hated the hard stare trained onto his back as he ran. He turned on the shower and waited till the water was heated before hopping in.</p><p>Rinsing off the lathered soap on his body, his mind went back to the missing ring. The day that Wonwoo popped the question was counted as the happiest day of his life. Unconsciously, a giddy smile crept onto his face, pleasant thoughts about what came after was filling his head. He covered his face with his hands and let out a snort, look at him being so love sick. Now, he was even more determined to find the ring. Maybe he should give Yanan a call, or maybe Renjun, who was also at the bachelor party. </p><p>He shook his head and turned off the shower. As he toweled himself dry and put on his sweatpants, he reassured himself that one of the boys must have found it. Whatever, he’ll think about it later, get nice and clean right now, and have breakfast with his fiancé- holy shit. </p><p>Jun stopped in his tracks, hands on the handle of the bathroom door. He let out a frustrated groan and leaned his head on the back of the door. </p><p>Out of all times, he had to think of the wedding now? Could it get any worse? First the missing ring, and now this? And it was on the day that both of them had an off day to spend together too. Fuck, it’s been so long since he had the time to just relax with Wonwoo. The wedding’s in less than 2 weeks too. </p><p>It’s okay, he thought to himself. Let’s just forget about it just today and maybe spend this one day worry-free. He took a deep breath and opened the door. </p><p>Wonwoo who was sitting up on the bed and playing with his phone, looked up at Jun. “Took you long enough.” The worry on Jun’s mind seemed to completely disappear when he saw Wonwoo.</p><p>“Your turn, buddy. I’m gonna make breakfast, so if you’re not done by then, I’ll eat it all myself.” Jun sing-songed and stuck out a tongue at him, walking out of the bedroom, not before hearing a, “You glutton!” being screamed after he closed the door.</p><p>--</p><p>It was right on time when he set the breakfast plate down that Wonwoo appeared behind him, kissing him on his shoulder and hugging him from the back. “How lucky am I to have you as my soon-to-be husband?” Jun grinned at the words and turned his head to face Wonwoo. “Very,” Jun giggled and placed a soft kiss on his lips. This scene was straight out of a romance movie, both of them had wide smiles on their faces and looked into each other’s eyes dreamily.</p><p>The growl of Wonwoo’s hungry stomach eventually forced them apart, the smell of scrambled eggs and toast probably the reason why.</p><p>As they sat down, the thought of the upcoming wedding came back into his mind. There was still so much to do, without a finalised plan and their tuxedo tailor not getting back to them about their tuxedos, he couldn’t sit still about it. But he promised himself that today was a relaxed, worry-free one with Wonwoo, so he tried his best to push it out of his head, engaging Wonwoo with simple conversation about their busy lives. Ones that they couldn’t keep updated with when they were apart. </p><p>After breakfast, Wonwoo suggested watching a horror movie, the one they were dying to watch together at the theatres but were too busy to. </p><p>While watching the movie, they had the living room curtains drawn closed, letting the natural sunlight glow through them. It seemed like a peaceful day. He had Wonwoo’s head in his lap and his fingers were carding through his hair, occasionally stroking his face. But it still didn’t feel right to Jun. </p><p>Eventually, Wonwoo sat up from his position on the couch and pressed pause on the remote control. Jun’s eyes turned wide as he watched Wonwoo purposefully adjust his position to face him. His face was stoic as he stared Jun down, looking into his eyes as if searching for something.</p><p>“Baby,” Wonwoo started, reaching out to take Jun’s hand in his. “I don’t know what’s wrong, but obviously there’s something on your mind if even I can tell that you’re distracted.”</p><p>The look of shock on Jun's face quickly morphed into worry. "I-", Jun tried, but was quickly distracted by the hand now cupping his face.</p><p>"Humour me, will you?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, it's just that I have something to tell you. And I'm scared it'll make you angry and it's something important, plus we're not even done finalising the wedding reception that is in less than 2 weeks, our outfit is not even ready, not all of our friends have RSVPed-", he took in a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh, leaning his cheek into Wonwoo's palm, "I'm rambling aren't I?"</p><p>Wonwoo chuckled and flicked his forehead, "Dummy, why are you shouldering all that by yourself? I'm getting married too, aren't I?" </p><p>Heaving a sigh of frustration, Jun looked up at Wonwoo through his lashes and pouted.</p><p>Wonwoo narrowed his eyes and removed his hand from Jun's face. "Wait… there’s something else isn’t there". </p><p>Sheepishly, Jun raised his left hand in front of Wonwoo's face. "I kinda….. sorta….. lostourringatthepartylastnight.", he said in one quick breath, eyes shut tight and waiting for Wonwoo's onslaught.</p><p>He held his breath and opened an eye to take a peek. Wonwoo had a quizzical look on his face, lips turned down into a frown that looked too pretty to look sad. "Say that again, slower, Junhui." </p><p>Uh oh, when Wonwoo says his full name, he feels like a child about to be reprimanded. It isn't often that he did irresponsible things like this, and he felt extremely guilty because the ring was something important. Well, he did deserve it. </p><p>Jun folded both his hands in his lap and put on the best serious face he could muster. “Wonwoo, I’m sorry, but I think I lost my engagement ring last night.”</p><p>It was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Wonwoo had a pensive look on his face, eyes staring Jun down. </p><p>A full minute had passed, “Love? Say something.”</p><p>Wonwoo finally blinked (he looked like he hadn’t done that) and pouted. “Well did you call the bar?”</p><p>“.....Not yet”, Jun answered sheepishly.</p><p>“Called your friends? To see if they took it?” Wonwoo asked incredulously, his volume getting higher. </p><p>“... No to that too”, Jun’s face turned red. Groaning, he grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. “Shit, I wanted to tell you first, I was so worried, I didn’t think.”</p><p>Wonwoo’s face softened, as he grabbed the pillow away from Jun’s face. “I’m not mad you know.” </p><p>“You’re not?” Jun practically screamed, wide eyes searching Wonwoo’s. He scooted closer.</p><p>Wonwoo shook his head and made a move to stand. “Come on, we have a few phone calls to make. You call your friends while I call the bar.” </p><p>Jun was stunned for a second, quickly standing up along with Wonwoo. His mind raced. Wonwoo wasn’t mad at him, he was saved!</p><p>-</p><p>After calling his friends and with no luck, he let himself fall onto the bed. Yanan had sounded concerned at first but reprimanded him in the end. “You were the one who got me drunk off my ass, you idiot!” He screamed into the phone then hung up.</p><p>Even Renjun was laughing at him, wishing him good luck, earning a whine from Jun before he heard the phone click.</p><p>Wonwoo was calling the bar that they went to in the kitchen. He heard the pitter patter of Wonwoo’s feet coming and he looked expectantly at the door, half hoping Wonwoo had some good news.</p><p>Wonwoo appeared at the door and leaned on its frame with his arms crossed. He had a grim look on his face, and he shook his head when he met Jun’s eyes.</p><p>“They don’t recall finding it while they were cleaning up, babe.” </p><p>Jun stood up and went to engulf Wonwoo in a hug. He hooked his chin over Wonwoo’s shoulder, giving him a tight squeeze. “No luck on my side either. I’m sorry. I should have been more careful.”</p><p>He felt Wonwoo’s hands around him, rubbing his waist up and down reassuringly. Wonwoo then patted his bum once and let go, moving them apart to look into Jun’s eyes.</p><p>“It’s okay, we’re getting married in 2 weeks. Now the wedding ring? That’s more important to me.” Wonwoo grinned and kissed his forehead. Jun, on the other hand, had the widest smile creeping up onto his face. The thought of getting married to someone who understands him well had his stomach filling with butterflies. He loved the reassurance that Wonwoo gave, spreading warmth in his heart as they stood at the doorway looking into each other’s eyes. </p><p>- </p><p>After that day, both of them got busy with the final touches of their wedding preparations. Turns out, Jun worried about all the small details for nothing. </p><p>Their tuxedo? 2 days after the engagement ring incident, the tailor called to let them know that it was both done. When they went for the final fitting, Jun had instant heart eyes when Wonwoo walked out of the fitting room. Luckily they were in public, or Jun would’ve jumped him right there and then. Wonwoo looked too good. And he knew he looked good too because he saw how Wonwoo was looking at him. He’s glad his ass fills the pants nicely.</p><p>Their RSVP list? Was surprisingly fast to fill. They had to call up some others who forgot but they eventually had the seats filled with all of their family members present. </p><p>And lastly, their wedding reception? Their wedding planner had reassured them that she had everything settled. When they voiced their worries - read, only Jun’s worries - she had come over to their apartment, equipped with her tablet, and showed them what it looked like right now. Jun almost teared when he saw the pictures. Once he was feeling satisfied with the final plans and the wedding planner was out the door, Wonwoo had hugged him and said, “This is going to be the best day of my life.”</p><p>-</p><p>Epilogue:</p><p>Jun stood at the balcony of their apartment, leaning his body weight against his hands that were gripping the balustrade, as he stared up at the night sky. </p><p>A star far up in the sky twinkled, as he thought about the past few days. He brought his right hand up to his face to admire the silver band wrapped around his ring finger. </p><p>The wedding was a success overall. The stress and burdens of everything leading up to it had completely disappeared when he was at the door, ready to walk down the aisle. He had his mother holding onto his arm, as she tried to be discreet about crying by wiping her tears on the shawl she had around her shoulders. </p><p>Before they opened the door, his mother had fixed his tuxedo bow and held his face in her hands, smiling warmly up at him, “Bǎobǎo, I am proud of you, and I am happy for you. You’re a lucky man to marry Wonwoo, but Wonwoo is even luckier to be marrying you,” she winked and let him go.</p><p>Walking down the aisle was an experience in itself, once the doors opened, the bright light of the gardens hit him first, the breeze second, and the eyes of the crowd third. The muted wedding music and the applause from their guests filled his ears as his eyes swept across the crowd from the ones nearest to him then all the way to the front. His friends hollered from their place, throwing him a thumbs up and standing from their seats. His and Wonwoo’s families were at the front, warm gazes and comforting smiles on their faces. And Wonwoo, well he was stunning as ever as he stood under the wedding arc, grinning at him with a tilt of his head.</p><p>Once they’ve said their vows, and had put their rings on, Wonwoo stroked the ring on Jun’s finger and whispered teasingly, “Better not lose this one.” </p><p>Wonwoo made the first move to cup his cheek and leaned in for a kiss, earning excited shrieks from their friends. Smiling into the kiss, Jun gave Wonwoo one last peck before pulling away, and facing the crowd.</p><p>Jun was pulled away from his thoughts when he felt hands wrapping around him and a chin hooking over his shoulder. </p><p>Wonwoo yawned, and squeezed Jun tightly against his chest, “Hi baby, what were you thinking about?”. Wonwoo pressed his lips to the pulse point beneath his jaw, causing a pleasant shudder to run through his body. </p><p>Jun sighed in content and leaned back into Wonwoo’s chest, “Nothing, just about you.”</p><p>He turned his head to look at Wonwoo, who had his eyes closed, swaying both Jun and himself from side to side. Admiring Wonwoo’s side profile, Jun thought to himself, how lucky was he to be able to spend the rest of his life with Wonwoo. </p><p>A feeling of contentment wrapped his heart in warmth, as he whispered a soft “I love you”.</p><p>Wonwoo opened his eyes and turned his face to meet Jun’s gaze. Leaning in for a kiss, Wonwoo whispered back, “I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for staying till the end!</p><p>I wish life and my own creativity would've allowed me to do more with this prompt.</p><p>But nevertheless, I enjoyed all the fluff I wrote hehe, I hope you did too. </p><p>Leave a comment of what you think! I know I have some improvements that I can do with. 💛</p><p>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/moonwonu_">moonwonu_</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>